


麦琪的礼物

by Nihilee



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-04-24 05:50:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19167082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nihilee/pseuds/Nihilee
Summary: 史蒂芬送了托尼一份礼物，托尼也有礼物给他。但他们可能都误解了什么。





	麦琪的礼物

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢官方让我不得不勾选这条预警，但仍希望这是一个温柔的故事。

你有没有爱上过一个虚构的人物？

在小说或者电影里，一天之内看完了他的一生，为他惊叹、为他折服，也为他怜悯？看过了他天赋异禀、春风得意、万人瞩目，也看到了他愚钝稚拙、痛苦挣扎、深夜里辗转不眠？

有没有那么一瞬间，时空拉成一个平面，你仿佛与他同时同地，同他一起经历了这一生？是否也曾心痒难耐，想要走到他的身边，在他孤独失意时与他比肩而立，仅仅说上一句“我明白”？

然后你合上书，感谢造物赐予你遗忘的能力，感情渐渐退潮，现实肃清幻想。

可是如果，你看到的不是一生，而是一生的所有可能性，而这所有的可能性中有一种将会真真切切地发生，定格为现实、而后成为历史；如果这个人全非虚构，而确曾同你并肩作战、四目相对、将最珍重的未来与你互相托付；如果你本就同在书中，这本巨著永远无法合上：情绪的狂潮冲上堤岸一千四百万次，即使终将退潮，也必定留下斑斑痕迹。

他现在看着最好的可能性上演。就像他在瞬间里窥视过、尔后铭记于心的那样，拼死搏杀之后的狼藉战场上留着天空闭合之后的乌云，敌人的尸灰被微风扰动、渐渐混杂于尘土，空气中飘荡着外太空生物令人陌生的血腥味。

史蒂芬·斯特兰奇对这一切都了然于心，像是一场彩排到烂熟的终场演出。他看到托尼·斯塔克踉跄着倒下来，昔日神采英姿被无限宝石灼烧得枯萎凋零。鏖战过后的身体在风中又冷又热，每一个毛孔的收舒都在唤醒他对此刻的回忆，巨细靡遗。

右腕一转，颤抖的指尖绽放出金色的光彩。

托尼喉中有千言万语，但他没有力气说出一个字。他黯淡下来的双眼越过围上来的众人看向远方，确认他们赢了。

据说濒死之时人会看到自己最爱的人。传言非虚，托尼闭上眼的时候想到。太阳出来了，周遭暖洋洋的，刚刚流失的感官和知觉又回到了身上，世界绚烂而多彩。

他忽而变成了蹒跚学步的孩童，穿着长裙的年轻母亲弯着腰伸开手护着他往前走，并在他摔倒时抱起他搂在胸前咯咯地笑；

忽而他又坐在幼时的卧室里，朝东朝南各开了一扇窗，夏日的阳光被百叶窗切割后照进来，洒在满屋子的零件和机械上，外面邻居家的孩子正在呼朋引伴；

恍然之间他坐在了父亲隔壁，叛逆的少年手肘搭在车窗上向外看，时不时又偷偷看回来，然后在后视镜里撞上开车时也一丝不苟的管家贾维斯关切的目光。

阳光越来越亮，他越来越分不清自己在哪。只觉得空气中飘着熟悉的椴树花香，看不见的鸟啁啾鸣叫，暖烘烘的熏风让他睡意朦胧。

“耶！”摩根的声音惊醒了他，托尼看到他的小姑娘长成了大姑娘，两腿沾满沙子和她的排球队友击掌欢呼，旁边一位小伙子目不转睛地看着她。不怎么样，但是也能凑合。——托尼迷迷糊糊地想。

在意识的河里飘飘摇摇，他又看到佩珀上班力战董事会，下班修剪他们结婚那年种下的鲜红的虞美人；他看到罗德光荣退伍，内战留下的创伤没有带来生活的不便；他看到哈皮满头白发在躺椅上慢慢摇晃，阳台上的白色日光又让他想要跟着睡去了……

经冬复春，万物荣发。嫩芽破土而出，鹰隼翱翔天海，高山的雪线消融上升。纽约比以往更加繁荣，更加有序，更加……未来。

托尼朝前走，他平生知交都在一旁看着他。垂垂老矣的史蒂夫，绿巨人班纳，他快要认不出的成熟的彼得、哈利，还有幻视、旺达、星云、火箭……

他不是在走向死亡，而是在走向未来。明白这一点的托尼忽觉身轻如云，他日夜悬心的、毕生求索的未来就在他的面前，安全而快乐，每个人都有美好的结局。

声音远去，渐渐连图像也湮没了。托尼·斯塔克的眼睛像残烛一般被风熄灭。

同时熄灭的还有史蒂芬指尖的金色。

“我都不知道你还看过那本书。”图书管理员·王后来问他。林林总总、千奇百怪的魔法里谁会去在意几句操控别人梦境的咒语呢，毕竟没有谁学魔法是为了当心理治疗师的。

史蒂芬抿了下嘴。他不按章程“借”的书可不止这一本。他有足够强烈的求知欲去学习能够找到的每一种符咒，即使它们现在看起来有如鸡肋，但总好过想用的时候跌足痛悔。

“我听说人将死的时候会体验到前所未有的快乐，是真的吗？”

王今天格外话多，就像史蒂芬格外沉默一样。

这个问题没有人比史蒂芬更有发言权，在他和多玛姆谈判的时间循环里，他体验了漫长的、无穷无尽的死亡。

“不是。”史蒂芬回答得相当简洁。在他第一次被多玛姆杀死的时候，痛苦是一瞬的。除了身体的创痛更多的是一种灵魂消亡时的极度寒冷和尖利的刺痛，像是瞬间爆炸逃逸的核弹。

然后他又活过来了，再次面对多玛姆的杀戮。

如是数次之后多玛姆开始折磨他，试图通过酷刑让他自动投降。于是痛苦被延长了，灵魂像是沙漏里的点滴丝丝流逝。彻骨的冰寒里他看到了自己伤害过的、辜负过的人，想起了所有早已遗忘的错误和悔恨，在极度的恐惧中念念不忘未竟的理想，撇不下在意的人。他急于逃脱这一切，多玛姆的利刃偏偏不疾不徐，直到他像是被钉在十字架上的罪人一般，用十数天的时间完成死亡。

“死亡是一场审判，”史蒂芬补充说，“也许圣人的死亡是极度的快乐吧。”

王在他身后，一起看着渐渐恢复秩序的街道。“有些人永存于世。”

不，没有。史蒂芬唇角微动。不然他现在何以在这里参加葬礼呢？

人皆有一死，总有些事情无法更改。可不正是死亡给了生命意义吗？理想，爱情，无私的奉献，正是因为生命的有限才弥足珍贵；同样的，壮志难酬、痛失所爱和人性的一点点自私因为生命的有限才变得可以忍受。

他通过托尼·斯塔克倚靠过的万物之鼎观察世界，走过他们第一次相遇的街道参加他的葬礼，和那些他置于托尼梦境中的人一起沉默不语。没有人知道他看似安宁的表情下深刻的悲伤，他参与的不是托尼·斯塔克的一天，而是一千四百万六百零五次人生。

你有没有爱上过一个虚构的人物？在小说或者电影里，一天之内看完了他的一生？不只是敬服和爱慕，而是像黑夜中遭遇一道突然闪电，照出了你在世界上的另一个自己？

这刹那的光亮让你眼为之落泪、心为之震颤、灵魂为之嗡嗡作响，让你顿然发觉，原来这世上会有一个人跟你的心脏跳成一个频率。

即使你们从未交谈过那些严肃的向度，但是你知道，他明白。

这是大幸，而随后便是大不幸，他甚至从未有机会能和托尼好好谈谈。他唯一的机会便是赠他一梦，这礼物既为了相交，也为了永别。

他给托尼看的是未来，选择性的未来。因为没有一劳永逸的战争，地球永远处于持续的危险之中，那是他们活下来的人的使命。

这些就不必让托尼知道了。他也曾犹豫是否托身入梦说上只言片语，但他不愿占用托尼最后的得以息肩的机会。对于托尼来说，他们只有一次短暂的相逢，那一千四百万次惊涛骇浪全都打在了史蒂芬自己的心上。

“医生，这是托尼留给你的。”

斯蒂芬微微吃惊。他知道托尼在这五年间做了非常多的研究，他给每个人升级了装备，不管是活下来的还是被灭霸带走的，他一直在准备着这一战。史蒂芬不知道托尼会给自己留下什么。

递到他手里的是一个薄薄的信封，史蒂芬把它收起来，直到黄昏时分开了传送门来到四下无人的荒漠里才敢拆开来看。

> 医生，当你看到这封信的时候我们应该已经赢了。我们实现了那一千四百万分之一，而这一种可能性里我没有活下来。这五年里我一直在想那天在泰坦星上的谈话，为此几乎每晚都会梦到你。你给我留下了一个谜，医生，并且吝啬地没有给什么线索。我不得不自大地认为答案是我——鉴于你用时间宝石换我的命。灭霸死去的时候我以为一切都结束了，那唯一的希望在某个路口被我弄丢了，我辜负了你，辜负了所有人。直到斯科特带着他的新想法出现。于是我尽我所能地去准备一切，希望确有逆转的机会。我本来也想给你准备点什么，但我想不出你需要什么。你的知识和能力是没有边界的，你能看到遥远的未来，也许在你眼中我摆弄的东西就像史前人类敲打的石器。这几年我也在思考魔法，试图用科学去理解它，但科学在你眼中大概只是柏拉图的洞穴。如果我们都活了下来，我真的很想和你聊聊。另外，史蒂芬，我有点担心你。在我们之中，你的包袱是最重的，在这个时代里，你无人引导、无人理解，也无人安慰。遗忘不是天才的特长，不在意这个世界的人又何苦拯救它呢？所以——你看，我真的不知道怎么安慰你。不过我还是给你留下了点东西。如果你有什么离不开的就把它放上去吧，我猜不是法师的每件宝器都像你那个魔法智能斗篷一样可以自己回家对吧？不然你就当它是个原始人留下的古董好了。
> 
> 最后，认识你很高兴，史蒂芬。

除了无法痊愈的创伤以外还有什么在让他的手抖个不停，史蒂芬在信封底部找到了一个芯片似的东西。

史蒂芬褪下悬戒将它贴在了内侧，斯塔克产品自动吸附了上去，毫无缝隙。

他重新戴上了悬戒，斗篷蹭了蹭他的脸，在荒漠急剧下降的气温里把他裹紧。

“我知道，你也早就喜欢上他了是不是？”

史蒂芬抬起头。夕阳西落，群星东来，日月恒常，一如既往。


End file.
